


Compelling Night

by Sweetiedee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Compulsion, Ichabbie Holloween, Mild Smut, True Love, Vegan vampire, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: Ichabbie doesn't want to be tempted to drink human blood on Halloween, so they stay home.





	Compelling Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by @OriginalDBubble Vampire Ichabbie fan art post, commissioned by @iamSolaihzie. Go check it out in the #IchabbieHalloween tag.  
> Thanks for reading and commenting!

Whistling winds swept through the forest settling right at the Crane's doorstep. The spirits were restlessly roaming in between the trees. Bristling past the leaves and snapping twigs as they dance in celebration of this astronomical holiday.  

Abbie sat at the foot of the bed waiting for Ichabod to seal the deal. She had already delivered her compulsion, an added protection, to keep them inside their four walls for the duration of Halloween night. 

"Hurry, honey. It's getting late," Abbie said. 

"It's quite distracting looking into such alluring brown eyes, patience. I mustn't rush," Ichabod responded. He ran his hands through her hair concentrating on her pupils as they dilated and brightened with streaks of gold.   

She blinked, confused as he had done. Wondering why they felt off. "Did you say something, Crane?" 

"I said, I am unable to think of a more satisfying way to spend the holiday than alone with you." 

"Yes, I'd rather be with you," Abbie said. Her hand glides through his thick strands, once again, daring him with her intense eyes to make a move. She's trying something different, relinquishing control tonight, allowing him to take charge, set the pace.  

He holds her intense gaze, asserting his dominance with a mere glance. She falters blinking and looking away. They've played this game before. Usually, it ends with Abbie being the victor, but tonight his eyes are a darker blueish grey. Mesmerizing, set ablaze by the tinted red glow. Who could blame her? She hadn't the capacity to encompass all the fire oozing from his ogling.  

She turns back, but he's swift, spinning her around so that she faces the mirror and her backside is resting against his front. The force and shock have her baring her fangs, her chest heaving up and down as if she needs air, her brown cheeks tinted red, exposed as if she is human again. Her fingers weave through his hair curling into a fist, and his arm tightens around her constricted waist.  

Ready, cannot express the desire she feels for wanting him to remove the red and black laced corset, to pull each string one by one until the heavy garment falls into a haphazard pile on the floor.   

"Oh me, oh my," he groans. Swiveling hips, rear brushing against his hardness, It's too much at once. His fangs resurface.  

She wears a necklace made of black string. A snug fit. The image of the choker around her neck is pleasing.  

He gathers the flimsy material between his teeth, teasing as if he will bite through.  

"Do it," she said.  

He knows what she means to say. Without hesitation, he sinks his teeth into her neck breaking the flesh. His tongue laps up the spilled liquid drinking her. 

"H-ooooh." Forgetting, she breathes, again. She's dizzy, overcome with joy as he feeds on her blood. The satisfaction from giving overshadowing her thirst to receive.  

"MMM," he moans, greedily drinking. Stop, he thinks. Only, he can't. She tastes delicious. Hers was the only vampire blood that is more appetizing than that of a human.  

He could drink every single drop of it with ease, but he wouldn't have her dry, brittle, and suffering from hunger pangs. He wills himself back into the wall, arms spread out and chest bare. 

"Take from me, my love!" He offers himself to her, willing her to do as she pleases.  

Pausing briefly to admire his white shirt strewn open and his perfect chest, she takes a running leap, jumping into his arms. She licks down the length of his neck before sinking her fangs into the skin above his clavicle. As her treat spills down her throat, he rubs her hair, soothing her into a state of relaxation and elation. 

He feels it- the euphoria washing over them as he gives and she receives his offering. She whips her hair back licking her red-stained lips, desire pressing in both their eyes.  

"Make love to me," she demands. 

"My Pleasure," he replies yanking at the strings lacing her bodice.  

She jumps down making quick work of her hands, relieving him of his pant and shirt. He's bare before her, and her eyes cannot help their wanderings every inch of him.  

He's giving her the same slow appreciation having rid her of all garments except her long black satin gloves and black lace thongs. 

"Is it ill of me to be gleeful over having an eternity with you? You're exquisite in every way imaginable," Ichabod said. 

She shook her head closing the distance between them. "I feel the same way!" 

That magnetic pull drawing them together makes sure that nothing or no one could ever come between them. Ichabod is the first to move, lifting her arm to his mouth. He kisses her wrist lingering there as his knee nudges her thighs apart. Though he could, he doesn't exert much force. Her legs willingly spread for him as they shuffle back onto the bed.  

Once again, he bites into her flesh drinking from her wrist whilst, his hand slide into the front of her panty, lavishing her with gentle, languid strokes.   

"Hummmm, that feels so good, baby. Don't stop. Don't ever- AHH." She screams out as he stuffed two of his long slender digits inside her tauten center.  

"I won't- I won't ever stop loving you, treasure." His tongue swirls over her skin licking up the last droplets of blood.  

With every sense heightened, the pleasure is overpowering causing her to mewl and beg like a feeble being. "Please, Ichabod. I need to cum NOW!" 

He notes the desperation in her tone and begins working his fingers in a come-hither motion. He quickens the pace, and she pitches over the edge. She's gorgeous as she comes undone, and he thirsts to bury his throbbing hardness into her warm, sticky honeypot.  

Ripping her panties from her body, he nestles himself between her soft thighs, thrusting into her heat. He flips himself onto his back at warp speed allowing him to plunge deeper. She yelps before gathering her baring. Her hands settle over his chest as she leans forward planting feather light kisses onto his chest.  

Suddenly, she bites down breaching the skin and rocking her hips against his. The slithering motions create wave after wave of pure bliss.  

Blood drips from her mouth as she takes him in. He cups her breast rolling his fingers around the nipples. His mouth waters for the remnants of blood on her mouth and fangs. He can't resist. His lips encircle hers, tongue darting out to taste her sweetness.  

Somehow, the blood tastes better from her lips, and he moans with delight. They cling to each other riding the waves of their shared ecstasy, whispering words of love and devotion, repeatedly.  

They cry out in unison as his release showers her walls, as she clenches him tight draining him of all he has to give. As she shivers from the passion shared, and the promise of more to come, they know that nothing can break through their protective barrier. Not the noise of trick or treaters filling their bags, sacks, and pails. Not the spirits that roam the forest rustling the trees. Not even doubt or unforeseen circumstance could shatter their scream filled night of bonding through blood and love.  


End file.
